


Frog Prince

by Devodog



Series: Faerie Tales [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Frog - Freeform, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/pseuds/Devodog
Summary: A 'mature' version of the classic fairy tale, Mystrade style.





	1. Part 1.5

Frog accompanied the prince back to his chambers. No one seemed to see the need for a separate room for such a small creature. Mycroft was preparing for his nightly bath. He had the bowl of water brought to his room so his new friend could be comfortable. He thought about asking if he wanted to joining him in his bath, but not only would it seem perverse, but the oils were sure to harm his skin.

"What are you doing, highness?" asked the frog, eyeing the almost naked man.

"Preparing for my bath. I always taken one before I retire. I find it relaxes me enough to sleep."

"May I join you?" Frog asked.

"Is that one of your requests?" asked the prince, almost hoping it was something that simple.

"No. I thought you might want some company." Frog answered nonchalantly, turning to hop into his water bowl.

Mycroft watch him splash listlessly around. 'Perhaps he is just as lonely as I am.' he though. Before he could change his mine, he snatched the bowl and carried it into the bathing chamber. If a frog could yelp, he would have. Clinging to the sides as the water sloshed from side to side.

"What are you doing?"" Frog asked, trying to sound calm even though he was afraid the man would dump him in the soapy water.

The prince set the bowl gently on the edge of the tub. He had it specifically designed to be set in the floor with a wide, raised ledge. It was big enough and deep enough to hold three grown men. It even had a way to heat and drain the water. This was the on luxury he indulged in on a daily basis.

Mycroft dropped his robe and stepped into the tub. He let out a low moan of pleasure as he sank into the warm water. Froggie's eyes widened even more the instant the young man dropped his robe. The way the muscles in his bum flexed as he stepped down hand him drooling. The sound coming from his mouth was positively obscene. He watched the prince before speaking.

"You bathe every night?"

Mycroft had settle under the water, till only his head was above the water. He laid it on the edge and closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Don't you have any other ways to relax before bed?" asked Frog coyly.

The prince opened his eyes to look at his companion. "What do you mean?" he questions warily.

"Bed sport. Surly there's some comely wench that would love to participate with you."

Mycroft gasped at the boldness, but he shrugged it off. He was a frog and male. Of course he would be crude. He reached for a cloth and soap and began to lather it. Once he was satisfied, he began to run the cloth slowly over his arms and across his chest. Slowly over his rubbing across his pectorals and down his stomach.

"I'm sure there are, Froggie. However, I don't want a wench."

Frog gave a small croak at that news. Watching the sure strokes of the cloth across the sinfully firm chest was reeking havoc on him. "So a comely lad then?"

"Yes, but it is difficult to find on that can be discreet. Mummy is accepting, but there are a few court member that aren't so." The prince continued to was. Pulling each leg up to run the cloth up and down long, ginger haired legs. He even washed each toe individually.

Frog curses silently to himself. he shouldn't be getting turned on. Especially when he can't do anything about it. He didn't know how to answer so he just continued to watch his human.

It was when Mycroft does his his hair that he came up with his first request. He would wait and see how things played out on the morrow. If all went well, then he was one day closer to his goal.


	2. Part 1.5

"Mycroft! Where are you? Mycroft!"

The sound of his tutor's voice startled the young prince, causing him to drop the royal orb into the wishing well. "Damn." he cursed. He had 'borrowed' the golden orb to practice his kingly walk. He thought there would be enough time to put it back before Anthea started looking for him. She was quicker than his previous tutors. The other always gave up aft the first time h made his observations. She praised his ability and told him she would teach him how to use it to his benefit when he was king.

He peered into the well, wondering if he would be able to reach it. All that he saw was murky black water. "Double damn." he muttered. He look around trying to figure a way to retrieve the orb.

"Looks like you could use some help there, mate."

Mycroft looked down to see a frog peering back at him.

"The proper way to address me is 'Your Royal Highness.' Not, mate." Mycroft stated haughtily. 

"Well la de da." the frog replied sarcastically.

"Fetch me the orb, Frog."

"No."

"I command it."

"No."

 

"You have to. I gave you a royal command." sputtered the prince.

"I'm not the one who needs it." The frog answered back. "Besides it would do you good to learn some manners, seeing how you're to king someday."

Mycroft stared at the amphibian. He was correct. Kings don't argue, especially with frogs. The do however, negotiate. "What will it take for you to fetch the royal orb from the well?" he asked in his most kingly voice. He figured he could promise the slimy creature anything and not do it. Just like his grandfather used to do.

The frog eyed the young man. He knew he was going to try and back out of what ever he asked. He had to be shrewd with the deal It was his last chance.

"Three request to be named at a later time." the frog answered.

Mycroft looked confused, "Like three wishes?"

"Yep."

The prince though about he could always refuse later if he didn't want to do it. "As long as it brings no harm to the kingdom or my family."

"Give my your word." the amphibian demanded.

"You have my word." answered the prince.

The frog hoped off to get the orb. What the human didn't know was there was an outlet for the well behind the shrubs. He could have gotten the thing for himself if he just look around. All the better for him.

Mycroft watch him go, wondering what he was up to. When he saw him roll the orb towards him, he was furious. He could have don it himself. Now he wouldn't grant the wishes. He scooped up the ball and with out so much as a thank you, hurried back to the castle. The small black eyes watched the prince run away. He smiled. "I'll see you later."

Anthea caught the lad by his shoulder as he ran pas her. He quickly hid the orb behind his back an smiled sweetly at her.

"Lady Anthea."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at her charge. "W have guests for dinner tonight, Highness. I suggest you get ready."

"Yes, Lady." he gave her a slight bow of the head and started back towards the castle.

"Mycroft." she called after him. "A king never breaks his word. Lest he not be trusted."

She knew.

*****

 

Dinner was a boring affair. More so than usual. The court idiot, Lord Anderson was in attendance. The meal hadn't even begun and he was already bored to tears. If Lady Anthea wasn't at the table, he would have left, protocol be damned. Instead he contented himself with plotting different ways to make Anderson squirm.

He had distracted himself enough that he didn't notice when the footman arrived to speak with the queen. It wasn't until she call his name that he noticed that something was amiss.

"Yes, mummy?" asked the young prince. His mother demanded he address as such. She wanted him to remember that she was his mother before she was his queen.

"I've been informed that you have a...guest." the queen announced with a some what confused expression.

"I wasn't expecting anyone. Have them join us any way." he replied. Thankful for some kind of distraction.

Anthea watch with out comment. She knew whom the guest was and was surprised that her charge would be willing to meet him in front of his mother and other dignitaries. She kept her eyes on the prince as the footman carried an emerald green frog on a silver tray into the room. He set it next to the prince. She hid her smile when his eyes widen at whom his guest was.

Lord Anderson wrinkled his nose in distance. "Is this some kind of prank, Majesty?"

The queen look pointed at her son. He was not the sort to engage in such activity, so she was curious as to why a frog was seated at the table.

Mycroft regained his composure and calmly replied, "The frog performed a service for the crown. As such, I invited him to dinner at his convenience."

"A service for the crown? A frog?" Anderson asked incredulously. "What could something so small a lowly do for her majesty?"

"It was for the Prince. Unlike some, the prince does not judge his subject by size or species." the frog replied.

The Lord look down his nose at the audacity of being spoken to by a frog."Majesty, I request that this reptile be removed. I'm loosing my appetite."

"I'm an amphibian, not a reptile, you idiot." answered the frog. Before he could continue, Mycroft injected.

"If your appetite has waned, perhaps it is your who should be excused."

The queen didn't comment but was secretly please with her son. She didn't care for Lord Anderson either, but she did have to entertain all of her court a least once. Anderson sputtered but didn't comment when he realized the queen wasn't going to back him up.

Dinner went on with any further interruptions. Mycroft had request a silver bowl of water to be place next to the frog, should he need to be refreshed. It wasn't often that he got to see Lord Anderson mad a fool of in front of his mother. It was his way of saying thank you while rubbing it in the Lord's face.

Frog was surprised by the prince's gesture. He was beginning to dry out, but hadn't wanted ted to say anything for fear it would be considered one of his 'requests'. Anthea smiled into her goblet as she watched the prince and his frog interact. She knew he had taken the orb and was stunned that he actually did enlist the help of the amphibian to retrieve it. She was shocked that he actually seemed to be keeping his word and appeared to be enjoying the frogs company. She was glad. The young prince needed a friend. Even if it was a frog.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. My muse is very happy. I hope that this is living up to everyone's expectations. I am to keep my readers happy as well. -DD

The next day was like any other. Except Mycroft had a new friend. A frog. That was sort of blackmailing him. But a friend none the less. Frog went back to the well with the promise of being back for the evening meal. He also hinted that he would be asking for his first request. That kept the prince on edge all day. He constantly thought about what he would want. Last nigh had been quite enjoyable. He hadn't laughed so much in ages. The conversation in the bath seemed a bit odd, but what did he really know about frogs? He decided to rectify that starting tomorrow. 

Froggie arrived promptly for dinner. The footman was prepared with a bowl of water and escorted the amphibian to a seat on Mycroft's left. The queen didn't bat an eye. She trusted her son to now what he was doing. Lord Anderson was again at the table. With the exception of a harrumph and dirty look, nothing was said.

The two new friends chatted and laughed all through the meal. Anthea smiled at her charge. Having a friend for the first time brought out his human side. It was something he needed. He was to serious. A good king needs to know how to play as well.

The queen dismissed her son and friend early. Their antics were refreshing, but a bit loud. Mycroft took the bowl containing his frog up to his chambers. As he was preparing for his nightly bath, frog spoke up.

"I want to make my first request."

The prince stood still, facing Frog. "Proceed." 

Frog was taken back by the brusque tone and flat expression. It made asking that much more difficult. "Instead of your bat to relax, I want you to lie on the bed and pleasure yourself until you release."

Of all the things Mycroft imagined the frog asking for, this wasn't one of them

"You said anything as long as it didn't harm the kingdom or your family. This can only bring pleasure to the future kingdom." froggie continued primly.

"What do you get out this"

"I get the pleasure of know what you like. Watching you come undone. It's very erotic to see." he tried to use the most seductive voice he could manage.

Mycroft nodded stiffly. He dropped his robe and crawled to the cent of his bed. He was already starting to hard. Hearing the reason for the odd request and the novelty of someone (thing) watching was turning him on more than he thought it would.

Froggie hopped to the side of the bed, "A little help, please. I want to right next to you so I can hear every sigh. Every moan. Every sound you make. I want to see your hand as you stroke that magnificent cock. I want to see the pre-cum ooze over your fingers. I want to be able to smell your desire, bathe in it's aroma. I especially want to see your face at the exact moment you release."

Just having the frog speak sent chill up the young man's spine. It cause his cock to harden even further. Mycroft let out a soft moan as he rolled to the edge of the bed to pick up the frog. He set him on the bed and settle himself on his back.

Frog hopped on the pillow next to his head and whispered "Ready when you are."

*****

Mycroft laid in his pillows, his eyes closed. He was still hard from the image Frog had created. His breathing starting to increase as his fantasy started to play.

It was the same man every time. The situation may change, but never the man. He was of average height and build. Older than himself with stunning silver grey hair. He had the softest brown eyes that are always filled with such expression. Love. Lust. Passion. They also flash with anger or frustration when the situation calls for it. Those eyes never fail to arouse him. The body doesn't hurt either.

He was lying in a patch of soft grass. Sunlight filtering through the leaves. They are already nude. While the clothed portion of his encounter with Gregory was pleasant, it was the after part that was the most memorable and would get him to his goal quicker.

This was one of the reasons the prince didn't usually indulge in such behavior. His mind constantly started to seek out details. Frog could see Mycroft start to loose focus. His member was deflating and brow starting to crease. He had to think fast. He wouldn't loose his wish.

"Tell me where you are?" he whispered.

Mycroft's mind latched onto the voice. "In a secluded part of the garden."

"Keep going."

"It's early summer. The grass is still green and soft. The sunlight is shining through the trees, so it's mid afternoon. Not to hot."

"What are you wearing?"

"Nothing. I'm already nude."

"Naughty boy." Frog croak. "Are you alone?"

"No. Gregory's with me. He's already disrobed as well. We're both lying in the grass, kissing."

Froggie's eye bugged even further when he heard who the companion was. He longed to ask what this man looked like, but realized it would upset the mood. While they were talking, Mycroft had slipped back into his fantasy. The tension was gone and things were perking back up.

"You're kissing. What does he do next?"

Mycroft smiles in memory. His hand comes up to stroke the side of his neck. He uses just on finger for the caress. It feels just like when Gregory used his nose. Feather light. Soon he is bringing the other hand into play. One continues to stroke the side of his neck. The other runs down the center of his chest and back up. The next down had his fingers tracing around the nipple, lightly brushing. The barest of touches across the tip. Frog could see the shivers run through the young man as the little pink buds stand at attention. Mycroft slipped the first two fingers into his mouth and began to suck. Froggie bit back a whimper at the sight. 

When he had his fingers wet, he brought them to rub at his other nipple. In his mind, it was Gregory licking it. Swirling his tongue around it. Then he ran his teeth back and forth, lightly grazing the already over sensitized bud. Without warning,he bit, making the young man arch up "Ah." he cried out.

In reality it was Mycroft raking his short nails across the bud. He pinched and pulled, arching off the bed, crying out. Frog panted at the erotic sigh of his human starting to crumble. Mycroft was starting to pant and soft moans were escaping the slightly parted, pink lips. The frog wanted so desperately to be able to kiss those plump lines. He wanted to see how they tasted. he wanted to see them bruised from passionate kisses. He had to content himself with watching. More self punishment.

In the prince's mind, his lover was placing soft guppie kisses across his chest, following the trail of fine hair to his navel. Here he pause, dipping his tongue into the small hollow. Mycroft giggled at the tickle it caused. Gregory smiled and looked up into his lovers face. The young man's eyes were closed. His lips parted. The expression of utter bliss covering his beautiful face. Gregory could never tire of looking at the face he loved.

"Gregory, please." Mycroft begged when his lover stopped his sensual torture.

"Patience, my love. Good things come to those who wait."

Mycroft whimpered. "Please. I need you."

Gregory smiled an slid down to place a kiss on the tip of the hard cock in front of him. The young man gasped, then let out a low groan when a hot, wet mouth closed itself over the head. The older man took the base of the cock in hand as he bobbed up and down. His hand matching the rhythm of his mouth. There would be pauses to allow for licks and sucks. A swirling of tongue around the head, lapping up the tasty fluid pouring from his prince. Then there would be a sudden swallow of the entire rod down his throat. Each new trick had the prince gasping, calling out "Gregory" or some other epitaph. It was when he started to suck and bob in earnest that Mycroft became the most vocal.

"Oh gods, Gregory. Suck me. Please. Suck me hard."

Gregory grinned, proud that it was him that was causing the prince to come undone.

"Gregory. I"m going to cum." the prince gasped

The older man doubled his efforts until his mouth was filled with the thick, salty cum. He hummed with pleasure as he swallowed every drop.

Frog figured it was an extremely hot memory. Mycroft had licked his hand and wrapped it around his swollen prick. He slowly stroked up and down, pausing to gather the copious amount of pre ejaculate to use as lubrication. He would twist at the glans, letting out a low groan. Frog could tell he was getting close to his finish by the way the prince writhed on the bed. He lock his other palm and began a hand over hand stroke. His hips thrusting into the tight channels created by the delicate looking hands. Mycroft's hips thrust up and he threw his head back and scream "Gregory" as he released. The creamy fluid coated his stomach and chest.

Froggied was trembling at the beauty that was Mycroft. The prince's breathing slowly returned to normal. He turned his heat to look at the frog.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Frog gulped, "Yes, Your Highness. That was quit enjoyable. Thank you."

Mycroft gave him a languid smile. "Let's get you back to your bowl. You seem to be getting overly dry." He gently scooped up the frog into the cupped hollow of his hands and carried him to his water bowl. He lowered his hands so Frog could easily hop in.

Frog watched the human head into the bathing chambers, admiring the lush arse as he walked. He though he might be taking a bath. Instead he just cleaned his mess and crawled under his blankets, not bothering with a nightdress. Different from the night before, Frog noticed.

"Good night, Frog. Sleep sweet." the prince mumbled drowsily.

"Sleep sweet." he replied sinking under the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sensing a need for more Mystrade. I'll try to do more of those for ya'll.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short tiny bit angsty chapter. Happiness will follow. Promise. Thanks to all you for your kudos and comments. My muse does the happy dance with each one. Hugs. -DD
> 
> PS: I added a section to this chapter. It didn't fit with the next part, but it works here. Sorry for any confusion or inconvenience. Hence another reason I need a beta reader. Anyone want the job? -DD

The next several days passed in the same routine. Frog would be gone before Mycroft awoke and would return in time for dinner. Nothing was ever said about the first request. They continued to talk and laugh. Their conversations covered all topics, entomology, herpetology, politics, philosophy, Frog was knowledgeable in all of them. The prince had expected him to be an expert about insects and amphibians, but the politics surprised him. He claimed it was from listening to all the Lords and Ladies over the years. The prince wasn't so sure. It almost seemed like he had been formally taught.

Anthea notice a difference in the young prince. He was willing to pay more attention in his lessons. His thinking was becoming more insightful. The biggest difference was in his attitude. He was still stuffy and pompous, but he was more willing to listen to others and take heed of their opinion and advice when making decisions. Even the queen noticed the change in her son. He smiled more often and even laughed on occasion. His total demeanor was lighter.

The true depth of his change came one evening about a week later when Frog didn't appear for the evening meal. At first Mycroft thought he was just late. When the meal was at the halfway point, he truly became concerned. He stared to fidget in his seat. Looking at the door every few minutes. Anthea and the queen both exchanged glances. Finally the queen spoke. "Son, you seem distracted this eve. What concerns you?"

"It's nothing, mummy."

She continued to gaze at him until he finally broke and gave her the truth.

"Alright. I"m concerned about Frog. He never misses dinner. What if he got injured? Or...eaten?? His voice held a slight tremor. 

Mummy rose from her spot at the table and moved to sit next to her son. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "He is a very clever frog. I'm sure he is just fine. At first light, I will send our finest knight out to look for him. Alright?"

Mycroft almost shed a tear at his mother's kindness. However, he remembered that he was in front of court members and a future king never shows his emotions in front of others. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded his consent and murmured for her ears only, "Thanks you."

Mummy smiled gently at her son. With a final squeeze of his hands she let them go. "You may be excused."

He rose, bowed to the queen and Lady Anthea and silently left the hall. Once in his chamber, Mycroft paced circles around the room. He though about taking a bath to try to relax, but couldn't do it. There wasn't any way he would be able to sleep until he knew what happened to his frog.

*****

The birds starting singing to greet the new day. Mycroft was already dressed and out of the castle before the sun itself could clear the horizon. He didn't wait for the knight, but ran all the way to the well, yelling for his friend. "Frog! Fro-og!" The prince looked around the well. Nothing. He looked in the shrubs where the well drained out. No sign of him. "Froggie?" Sir John soon joined in the search. Together they drug the stream. Beat the bushes. Crawled through the tall grass. They even emptied the well as best they could. There was no sign of the frog.

The sun was starting to set and Sir John had to literally drag the prince back to the castle. He was so distraught, he went straight to his chambers and broke down in tears. The knight reported the days evens to the queen and Lady Anthea. Both women went up to the prince's room.

Mycroft was sitting in his favorite chair. Staring out at nothing. The queen knelled in front of her son and pulled him into her. The prince wrapped his arms around her waist and started sobbing. Mummy stroked his back and rocked him side to side, murmuring some comforting words. Lady Anthea stepped out of the room. Giving the royals their privacy.

They stayed like that until Mycroft's tears subsided. Finally he puled back from his mother, eyes downcast. He was ashamed that he broke down in front of her. She waited for him speak. "I shouldn't be so emotional. He was just a frog."

"He was your friend." Mummy replied.

"I never had a friend. Then I get an amphibian for one. How idiotic is that?"

"It isn't, my son. Our friends come to us in all forms. Especially when we need them the most. I don't think I ever told you that my best friend was an owl."

Mycroft gazed at his mother in wonder. "No I've never seen an owl around here. What happened?"

Mummy smile. "I married him." Her son was about to speak so she quickly place a finger on his lips. "That is a story for another day. Get some rest. We'll look again tomorrow." She place a kiss on his forehead and left.

The prince pulled himself back up into his char. He leaned his head back and fell into a troubled sleep.

*****  
Lady Anthea slipped into the princes chambers without notice. Two days of emotional distress man the young man sleep heavier than normal. She paused by his chair to gaze at him fondly. He really had grown up in these past few days. He would make a good king. With a small smile, she sat her burden down next to him and left as quietly as she came.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Mycroft opened his eyes. He winced at the pain in his neck from sleeping in the chair. As he was rotating his head, trying to loosen the muscles, he saw a small, silver bowl of water sitting next tho him. Inside, lying on the bottom, was his frog. "Froggie!" he cried, scooping the amphibian out of the water.

Frog croaked at the sudden movement. He had been sleeping peacefully up until then.

"Frog. Where have you been? I've been worried sick.?"]

Frog blinked at the young man in surprise. He didn't think he cared. "I had some business to attend to."

"Why didn't you say something? I've been searching everywhere for you." Mycroft nearly shouted. He was trying not to shake the small creature.

"Ahhh. You really do care." was the cheeky reply.

Mycroft blushed and stammered, "Well, yes. Of course I care. I owe you tow favors and I do't like to be in debt."

Frog adjusted his grip on the fingers holding him. While he enjoys being held by his human, having his lower half dangling was starting to get uncomfortable. That must be the reason Mycroft's comment upset him. "Uhm. Sire? Can you please put me down?"

"I'm sorry, Froggie." stated the prince while gently putting the frog back in his bowl and sitting down in his chair.

Frog swam around a bit to refresh and give himself a moment to think of what to say. He really did have an urgent matter to attend to. He didn't realize the prince was so concerned about his 'debt'. He had hopped that it was more about him and their friendship. His leaving had been as sort of test. He wasn't sure if he like d the result.

The prince was unsure of what to say. He really didn't care about the requests. He cared about his Frig. He didn't know what to say to fix the tension that had suddenly arose between them.

"Sire/Frog". they both said at the same time. Both laughed and some of the tension eased. Frog gestured that the prince should go first.

"Froggie, I didn't mean for it to come across that I was only concerned about your well being because of the debt owed. I was concerned about you. You're my only friend. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you."

Frog blinked a couple of time. His heart sped up. Could it be true? Could his human really have feeling for him? There was only one way to know for sure. "I want to make my second request."

The prince nodded his consent.

With a deep breath, Frog blurted "Kiss me."

The prince gaped at the amphibian. Did he hear that correctly? Did he truly ask for a simple kiss? "Pardon, me?"

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me." Froggie demanded, splashing water out of his bowl.

Mycroft brought the amphibian up his face. He asked one final time if this is what he wanted to use his request on.

"Yes. Damn you. Kiss me." he croaked in frustration. In a more gentle tone, he added, "Please."

Mycroft screwed up his courage and brought the frog up to his lips and placed a quick kiss on top of his head. There was a sudden flash of light and a clap of thunder. Frog was gone and in his place stood a very handsome, very naked, Gregory.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hows and whys of the curse explained.

The two men hadn't even had a chance to speak before the room was being filled with guards. It was a mad house. The guards were trying to shackle Gregory. The prince was shouting at the them to stop. The room was being destroyed. The queen finally pushed through the chaos and with a barely raise voice, "Quiet! " Immediately the room fell silent. Even Gregory stopped struggling despite his undressed state.

"Mummy..." the prince started, but fell silent when the queen raised her hand.

She looked over the scene in front of her. There were overturned chairs, smashed tables and water every where. Two guards were holding the arms of an older albeit handsome, man. She didn't bat an eye at his nakedness. Her son was standing nest to the guards, obviously trying to pull them away from the prisoner. Lady Anthea slipped in during the ruckus and watch from the doorway, unnoticed.

"Please get the man something to wear. I'm sure he's cold." the queen commanded with a twinkle in her eye. "Now son, can you please explain why we are all standing in hour bed chamber while you are entertaining? Last I left you, you were mourning the loss of your frog."

Mycroft and Gregory both turned five shade of red. "Mummy" he said in embarrassment. He went on to tell the story of how frog appeared - to the kiss - to Gregory being in the room, nude. The queen stood there and listened. "You do believe me, don't you, Mummy?" he asked.

It was at this point Lady Anthea came forward. "Prince Gregory, why were you cursed?"

"I was cursed for my bad manners."

Lady Anthea raised an eyebrow at that.

"I lacked the proper manners and respect for others befitting my station and was cursed to be a frog until I learned my lesson." he intoned in a formal tone. He glanced at her for confirmation, and was rewarded with a smile.

"Did you learn your lesson, Gregory?" the queen asked.

"Yes Your Majesty. I did." he replied with bow.

"So, if you just needed to learn some manners, why did I need to kiss you?" Mycroft asked in confusion. Looking between his teacher and friend

"It's a simple learning curse coupled with a true love kiss release. Their reward. Isn't that correct, Lady Anthea."

"That is correct, my queen." 

The prince gaped at the two women. "How?" 

"Son. It was the same thing with your father. I suspected that was what was happening with Frog."

"Yes. The king's curse was from my sister. She prefers birds. I like to stay with tradition.'

Gregory rolled his eyes. "Just my luck. I got the traditionalist." he muttered.

"I can turn you back." she warned.

"My apologies Lady."

"I can see we are no longer needed. Gregory can answer any further questions my son may have. Lady Anthea, I would like to speak with you further, if you are amiable?" the queen announced.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Lady Anthea replied with a bow and followed the queen from the room.

The guards continued to hold Gregory, unsure what to do.

"Unhand him and leave." the prince ordered.

The guards obeyed, post haste.

They just stared at each other, not sure where to start. Greg rubbed the back of his neck, "Shall we sit?"

They looked at the mess of furniture and then at the bed, "I suppose we could sit here." Mycroft suggested. Greg shrugged and perched himself on the edge. The prince sat next to him, almost touching. Suddenly they burst into laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

"So. What happened?" asked Mycroft.

"I was a prince of the Lestrade family. France. I was a lot like you; a pompous arse." He bumped shoulders with his friend, letting him know he was teasing, sort of. "I insulted the wrong person, your Lady Anthea, and she turned me into a frog."

"Lady Anthea is a witch?"

"Yes."

"Why is she teaching me protocol? Doesn't she have anything better to do?" the prince questioned.

"In a manner of speaking. she was trying to avoid cursing you. Wait." he told the young man before he could interrupt. "You are a pompous arse and were heading towards trouble. That's where I was the last couple of days. Discussing how to help you. We decided you were to be given a test."

"A test." Mycroft was still in a daze with everything he was hearing. Curses, witches, tests, all were known to him. He just had never been part of any of it before. Until today. Then it all happened at once. He was starting to get a head ache.

"The kiss. If you gave it to me, you kept your word. If you refused. We would be sharing flies at the well right now." Gregory smirked.

"I guess I passed, then." 

"Is there anything further you would like to know or can we partake of some other activity?" Greg leaned over to place a kiss behind his lover's ear.

Mycroft let out a soft hum of approval. Greg laid his finger tips on Mycroft's jaw and turned his face to his for a soft kiss. It was so much better than in his dreams. He knew it was real this time. His true love was real. The soft lips were real. The hand covering his won was real. He silently thanked Lady Anthea for giving him his prince.

The prince was loosing himself to the pleasure of Gregory's kisses. There was still a part that wanted more. Wanted the hot demanding kisses he knew his lover could give. He pulled away and crawled to the middle of the bed, removed his gown and laid back against the pillows. He held his arm out and beckoned his lover. A gentle smile on his lips.

Gregory grinned back. Hunger showing in his eyes. He rose from the bed and let his robe slip to the floor. He walked to the side table where there were several bottles and jars lined up. He looked them over carefully. Pausing to smell one jar or another. The young man watched with out comment. He knows what his lover is looking for. Finally, a simple pot containing a white cream is chosen. Greg hands it over. "Put it on. I want to watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm being mean. I didn't want this to be a super long chapter. The next/ last chapter is nothing but gratuitous smut. Enjoy. -DD


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous Naughtiness. Enjoy. -DD

Gregory grinned back. Hunger showing in his eyes. He rose from the bed and let his robe slip to the floor. He walked to the side table where there were several bottles and jars lined up. He looked them over carefully. Pausing to smell one jar or another. The young man watched with out comment. He knows what his lover is looking for. Finally, a simple pot containing a white cream is chosen. Greg hands it over. "Put it on. I want to watch." 

"Watch?"

"Oh yes. That was on of the most erotic things I have ever seen." the older man growled.

The prince sat up and tossed the jar back to Gregory. "Show me. I want to see what you like."

Gregory was taken back. His love hadn't been this bold before. He liked it. It was making his cock perk up. He tossed the jar towards the pillows and crawled after it. Shaking his arse a little. His lover whimpered, making him grin all the more. He laid on his back, grabbing the jar and scooping out a generous amount of cream. Leaving it open, lying close by in easy reaching distance.

He slowly started to stroke his cock. His eyes never leaving Mycroft's face. He kept his movements slow and steady, not wanting it to be over to quickly. Once, he rubbed the head, catching the liquid on the tip of his finger and sucked it off with a lusty moan. Mycroft whimpered and scooted closer.

With a sly smile, Gregory reached for the jar blindly, gathering some cream. Never breaking eye contact or stopping his strokes. He brought his knees up so he could reach his hole. Mycroft groaned, low and long as he watch his lover circle the ring of muscles. Teasing them both. Gregory inserted one finger and began the sensual stroking. "Mmm mmm. So good." he murmured. "So hot and tight. " He looked right at his lover. His eyes blown with pleasure.

"Gregory" was whispered back.

The prince didn't know where to look. The hand that had sped up on the cock or the fingers, there were two now, the kept disappearing inside his lover. His hand drifted to his own aching prick. It was weeping to the point that no cream was necessary to ease his strokes.

Greg's eyes closed. His head thrown back into the pillows. His breath coming out in short pants. Low groans emanating from this throat. He thrust his hips up into the tight grip currently focusing on the glans. His lover was fucking his fist on the up and his three fingers on the down. Mycroft could only stare. He had never witnessed something so erotic as his lover pleasuring himself. "Gods, Gregory." Myc panted. "Let me join you. Please." he begged.

Gregory was almost to far gone, but hearing his lover pleas so sweetly, he pulled himself from the brink. He opened his eyes to see the young prince flushed all the way to his chest from desire. A fine layer of sweat shinning across his skin. His own cock in hand. He fumbled for the jar, pushing it toward the prince. "Take me, Mycroft."

Mycroft hastily slathered up his prick and lined himself up. He locked his gaze onto his lover's face as he thrust home. Both let out long moans of pleasure. Gregory ran his hands down the firm back to latch on to the flexing muscles of Mycroft's arse. he could only hang on as his lovers hips drove into him at a rapid pace.

"My...Myc...Mycroft" he screamed as his orgasm tore through him. Spurt after spurt of hot white seed painted his stomach and chest.

Mycroft follows moment later, burying himself as deep as possible. His arse clenched as he shoots his seed deep into his lovers body. His head thrown back as he calls Gregory's name at the moment of release.

As the last tremors pass he pulls himself from Gregory's body to lay next to him, head on his chest. Gregory's arms immediately come around to hold him close. Neither caring about the mess.

"I told you it was one of the most erotic things you could see." Gregory murmured.

Mycroft giggled tiredly. "You're right. We'll have to do it again. Only next time, I won't interfere."

Gregory humms, placing a kiss on top of the ginger head. They lay like that for awhile, letting their heart rates settle and bodies cool. He absentmindedly strokes his finger up and down Myc arm. "I want to make my third request." he says suddenly.

Mycroft raised up to look at him. "I gave my word to Frog. You're not a frog." he replied saucily.

Greg slapped his bum. "I still get my last request regardless of my form. Don't be cheeky."

Mycroft snickered. With a suffering sigh, "You may proceed."

"Marry me."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. This was a fun one to write. The next Mystrade Faery Tale is being worked on as we speak. At take on the Russian tale "The Princess Who Wouldn't Laugh". I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one. Hugs to you all. -DD


End file.
